Hanabi
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Pesta Kembang Api yang selalu dirayakan pada saat musim panas sangatlah dinanti-nantikan orang-orang,termasuk keluarga kecil binaan Neji dan Tenten Hyuuga (Summary sama cerita mungkin ga akan nyambung)


**Hanabi**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,para OC yang bertebaran dalam fic ini dan alur cerita milik pribadi.

Summary : Pesta Kembang Api yang selalu dirayakan pada saat musim panas sangatlah dinanti-nantikan orang-orang,termasuk keluarga kecil binaan Neji dan Tenten Hyuuga.

Warning : Kemungkinan bakalan gaje,EYD pasti hancur,Typo jangan ditanya,pasti bertebaran. Harap maklum.

X

X

X

Desa Konoha merupakan salah satu desa yang menjadi pelopor desa modern. Mengapa demikian? Karena desa itu sudah dikelilingi oleh bangunan tingkat sekian yang sangat megah. Tidaklah sama seperti dahulu,yang dimana bangunannya masih tergolong sederhana. Walaupun zaman sudah modern,namun ada satu hal yang tidak akan bisa dihapus zaman;perayaan **Pesta Kembang Api** atau **Hanabi** namanya. Dan disinilah permulaan cerita kita. Di suatu lahan kosong,berdirilah satu orang dengan mata terpejam. Seakan sedang mendengar desiran angin musim panas. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan ia membuka matanya,dan terlihatlah manik lavender pucat dengan kerutan disetiap sudut pelipis matanya. Ya,orang tersebut sekarang sedang mengaktifkan Doujutsu khas klannya;Byakugan. Ia sedang menelusuri setiap sudut di lapangan itu,hendak mencari sesuatu,atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengelabui Byakuganku" Ujar orang itu yang kita ketahui sekarang adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang dikuncir pada bagian ujung rambutnya,memakai jaket lengan panjang dilipat sedikit berwarna biru dengan lambang Hyuuga di pundaknya,dan memakai celana selutut berwarna hitam.

"Aku tahu kau ada disitu,Kikuri. Jangan macam-macam dengan kunai ditanganmu" Lanjutnya lagi,berbicara kepada semak-semak yang berada jauh dibelakangnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Sebuah kunai melesat dari arah samping pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung menangkisnya dengan melempar kunai yang memang sengaja disembunyikan dibalik lengan jaketnya.

"Sumire-chan ya?" Tanya pemuda itu. Munculah gadis dengan rambut ungu diikat kepang dua dari arah munculnya kunai tersebut sambil berlari kearah pemuda tersebut. Gadis yang bernama Sumire tersebut mulai bertarung dengan sang pemuda,yang tentu saja bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ka… Kau hebat,Kakeru-kun… Aku ternyata masih harus banyak berlatih lagi" Ujar Sumire sambil terengah-engah sehabis bertarung dengan pemuda yang sekarang kita ketahui namanya adalah Kakeru tersebut.

"Terima kasih,Sumire-chan. Tapi aku belum bisa bersantai-santai sebelum aku menemukan kembaranku itu" Jawab Kakeru sambil tersenyum. Yang diajak bicara hanya menampilkan semburat merah padam di kedua pipi mulusnya.

Tiba-tiba,munculah sebuah siluet diatas kepala Kakeru dengan sebuah kunai ditangannya. Walaupun sempat lengah,namun Kakeru mampu mengeluarkan kunai dari balik lengan bajunya,dan menangkis serangan dari seorang gadis dengan mata yang nyaris mirip dengan Kakeru,hanya saja matanya berwarna coklat susu. Gadis tersebut langsung melompat mundur,sehingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti dari Kakeru.

"Kau nyaris melukaiku,Kikuri" Ujar Kakeru pada adik kembarannya itu.

"Walaupun begitu,aku belum bisa menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba. Benar-benar mengesalkan" Ujar gadis berambut coklat muda panjang dan dikuncir ponytail rendah itu.

"Tapi kalau bukan karena Sumire-chan mengajakku berbicara,aku mungkin tidak akan selengah tadi" Jawab Kakeru. "Lagipula,bukankah bagus seperti itu? Membuat lawan menjadi lengah sehingga kita mendapatkan peluang untuk menyerang musuh? Hal seperti ini bisa membuat kita makin kompak" Lanjutnya.

"Yah memang benar sih. Aku memang menyuruh Sumire-chan untuk maju menyerangmu lebih awal. Lalu aku akan menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba. Disini memang perannya Sumire-chan yang sangat penting" Kata Kikuri sambil membersihkan rok hitam dengan leggings hitam sepaha dan jaket berwarna coklat susu miliknya. "Tapi,sepertinya Sumire-chan sendiri juga sedikit tidak fokus ya" Imbuhnya kembali sembari melirik iseng kearah teman kunoichinya. Yang dilirik hanya bisa kaget dan menampilkan semburat merah muda di pipinya saat Kakeru memalingkan wajah kearahnya.

"Su-sumimasen! Lain kali aku akan lebih fokus dalam berlatih!" Jawab Sumire sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa,Sumire-chan. Terus berlatih dan selalu berpikir bahwa kau harus lebih kuat dari hari sebelumnya. Itu mampu menimbulkan semangat dari dalam dirimu sendiri. Otou-sama kami lah yang mengajari kami akan hal itu" Kata Kakeru sambil memegang pundak Sumire dan tersenyum. Sumire makin ber-blushing ria,sedangkan Kikuri hanya menghela napas panjang akan tindakan kakak kembaranya yang selalu membuat Sumire galau.

' _Kakeru-nii ini benar-benar deh. Mau sampai kapan bikin Sumire-chan galau karena perlakuanmu ini?'_

"Baiklah karena hari sudah sore,lebih baik kita pulang saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakeru.

"Ah benar juga. Kita juga harus menyambut Otou-sama dirumah. Ia kan pulang misi hari ini" Jawab Kikuri yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kakeru. "Kau sendiri bagaimana,Sumire-chan?" Tambahnya.

"A-ah aku juga harus segera pulang kerumah. Okaa-san memintaku untuk membantunya memasak makan malam hari ini" Jawab Sumire.

"Wah kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti ya,Sumire-chan. Kau pasti bisa menjadi calon istri yang baik" Kata Kakeru sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sumire. Sumire kembali memperlihatkan semburat merah muda yang justru membuat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Haah sudahlah,Kakeru-nii. Kita harus pulang sekarang" Ujar Kikuri memecah keadaan intens dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah maaf. Baiklah kami permisi dulu,Sumire-chan"

Kedua _Tensai Hyuuga_ tersebut baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Sumire berteriak memanggil nama Kakeru.

"Kakeru-kun!"

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya menghadap arah suara. "Ada apa,Sumire-chan?"

"A-ano… Etto…"

"Ada apa,Sumire-chan? Kalau bukan sesuatu yang penting,bicarakan besok saja dengan Kakeru-nii. Kami harus cepat-cepat kembali"

"Tu-tunggu dulu,Kikuri-chan!" Jawab Sumire pada Kikuri. Kedua Hyuuga itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Ada apa,Sumire-chan? Kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kakeru lembut.

"I-iya…"

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ma-maukah kau…" Sumire membiarkan perkataannya digantung,dan mulai mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah selesai,Sumire memberanikan diri menatap dalam-dalam mata pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

"Maukah kau mendatangi pesta kembang api besok lusa bersamaku?"

Permintaan yang lantang itu sukses membuat si kembar Hyuuga kaget.

"Kau mengajakku datang ke pesta kembang api?" Tanyanya kembali pada Sumire yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Kakeru mengambil langkah mendekat kearah Sumire,mengambil dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Jika kau ingin mengajakku,aku akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakanmu" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sumire pun merasa lega akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal tersebut,dan ajakannya diterima oleh pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. Namun,Sumire langsung menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Kikuri yang masih diam ditempatnya. "Tapi,bagaimana dengan Kikuri-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa dengan Kikuri?" Tanya Kakeru.

"Kenapa dengan aku?" Tanya Kikuri.

"Iya maksudku kalian kan sering bersama. A-apa tidak apa-apa aku mengajak Kakeru-kun pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Sumire malu-malu.

Terjadi jeda yang lumayan lama,hingga akhirnya Kikuri tertawa karena pernyataan temannya yang pemalu satu ini.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta izin dariku segala,Sumire-chan? Lagupula,Kakeru-nii sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia pergi denganmu. Aku mana ada hak untuk melarang kalian" Jawab Kikuri sembari mendekati Kakeru dan Sumire. "Yang penting,kita bertiga tetap bisa bersenang-senang kan?" Tambahnya yang langsung merangkul pundak kedua teman timnya itu. Kakeru hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman,sedangkan Sumire akhirnya tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada keperluan lagi,aku dan Kakeru-nii harus segera pulang. Otou-sama akan segera tiba di desa"

"Ah baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih,Kikuri-chan dan Kakeru-kun" Kata Sumire seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada si kembar Hyuuga yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari kedua kakak-adik kembar itu,dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

X

X

X

"Tadaimaaa~"

"Okaerinasai" Sahut seseorang dari arah dapur di rumah itu. Tidak lama kemudian,munculah seorang wanita bercepol dua dengan poni menghiasi wajahnya mengenakan celemek dengan lambang Hyuuga,menandakan bahwa wanita tersebut merupakan salah satu anggota besar dari keluarga tersebut. "Oh kalian tumben sudah pulang dari latihan. Biasanya kalian pulang lebih malam dari ini" Tanya wanita tersebut sembari mendatangi si kembar Hyuuga.

"Hari ini ada pengecualian,Okaa-sama. Hari ini kan Otou-sama pulang dari misinya,jadi kami juga ingin menyambutnya dirumah" Jawab Kakeru.

"Kakeru-nii benar,Okaa-sama. Dan lagi,aku harus mencari yukata milikku" Tambah Kikuri. Jawaban dari Kikuri sukses mendatangkan tanda tanya pada wanita di depan mereka yang sekarang kita tahu bahwa ia adalah ibu mereka.

"Yukata?"

"Iya,Okaa-sama. Lusa kan perayaan Hanabi. Masa Okaa-sama lupa?"

Sang wanita langsung menghampiri kalender disebuah meja telepon tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Jawabnya sembari tertawa renyah. "Untung kau ingatkan aku,Kikuri. Kalau begitu,aku akan buatkan menu tradisi akhir musim panas deh" Tambahnya. Si kembar Hyuuga akhirnya tertawa melihat kepikunan sesaat milik ibu mereka.

"Sudah sudah jangan tertawa lagi. Sana kalian mandi dulu,baru berkumpul di ruang makan ya" Perintah wanita cepol dua tersebut. Kedua Hyuuga tersebut memberi jawaban berupa anggukan,dan mereka masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mandi.

CKLEK!

" _Tadaima_ "

"Ah okaerinasai, _anata_ " Jawab sang wanita kepada seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan seperti Kakeru,hanya saja dalam versi dewasa dan berwajah tegas. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga,Neji" Tambah wanita tersebut sambil memeluk sang pria yang merupakan kapten Anbu tersebut. Sang pria memeluk balik istrinya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku kembali padamu,Tenten" Ujar Neji dalam pelukan sang istri yang sekarang resmi bernama Hyuuga Tenten tersebut.

X

X

X

 _Tok tok tok_

"Kakeru-nii,apa aku boleh masuk?"

Terdengar suara dari luar kamar tidur Kakeru. Kakeru yang baru saja berbusana langsung memperbolehkan Kikuri masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Begitu Kikuri masuk kamar,tersajilah Kikuri dalam balutan yukata pink dengan motif kupu-kupu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kikuri.

"Oh menurutku bagus kok. Sudah lama kau tidak memakai yukatamu yang ini" Jawab Kakeru sambil duduk disisi ranjang.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa yukata ini masih muat dibadanku. _Yokatta_ …" Kata Kikuri sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. "Tapi,kenapa aku merasa masih ada yang kurang ya? Apa aku harus menata rambutku lagi ya?" Gumam Kikuri yang sepertinya terdengar oleh sang empunya kamar.

"Tumben kau mau pusing-pusing memikirkan tataan rambutmu,padahal biasanya kau cuek. Ada apa?" Tanya Kakeru.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau katakan? Mana ada aku pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu!" Elak Kikuri.

' _Hmm… ada yang tidak beres disini'_

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi apaan,Kakeru-nii?"

"Jadi kenapa kau pusing-pusing memikirkan tataan rambutmu?" Tanya Kakeru lagi.

"Ma-mana ada?! A-aku tidak memikirkan hal itu kok!" Elak Kikuri kembali,tapi kali ini ia menjawabnya dengan sedikit gagap. Kakeru berdiri dan menatap tajam mata adik kembarnya satu ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,Kikuri"

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!"

"Jangan bohong padaku,Kikuri!" Kata Kakeru menaikkan volume suaranya dan menggenggam pundak Kikuri. Menandakan bahwa ia serius sekarang ini. "Kita ini adalah saudara kembar. Tanpa kau sadari,aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini." Lanjutnya lagi,tapi dengan nada yang kembali normal.

Kikuri hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Takut untuk melihat ekspresi wajah maupun sorotan mata tanda menyelidik milik Kakeru. Kikuri pun akhirnya mengalah dan menghela napas panjang.

"Setelah aku cerita seperti ini,kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan siapa-siapa?" Akhirnya Kikuri pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Kakeru hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia akan berjanji untuk menyimpan rahasia saudari kembarnya ini.

"Jadi,saat dikamar tadi…"

X

X

X

( _Kikuri's Room_ )

"Air panasnya sudah siap. Sekarang tinggal membuka baju dan segera man—"

Bunyi notifikasi dari telepon genggam tanda pesan masuk milik Kikuri menghentikan kegiatan Kikuri yang sekarang sedang siap-siap untuk mandi menenggelamkan dirinya dalam aroma susu yang menguar dari balik pintu kamar mandinya.

"Astaga siapa sih yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ritualku?!" Kata Kikuri kesal sambil meraih telepon genggam berwarna krem yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hah? Dari Rei-kun? Tumben dia mengirimkan SMS malam-malam begini" Kata Kikuri setelah melihat dari siapa SMS itu dikirimkan. Diam menyelimuti kamar tersebut seraya Kikuri membuka pesan SMS dari Rei,salah satu ninja seangkatan dengannya dan Kakeru. Semakin Kikuri membaca isi pesannya,raut wajah Kikuri pun mulai berubah. Matanya semakin melebar,hingga akhirnya…

"HAH?!" Teriaknya sambil terus memandang layar telepon genggamnya.

X

X

X

"Jadi begitu…" Kata Kikuri mengakhiri ceritanya. Kakeru yang sedaritadi menatapnya,kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?! Bukannya memberikan solusi,malah menertawaiku!" Kata Kikuri kesal pada saudara kembarnya yang sedang terengah-engah setelah tertawa puas.

"Astaga Kikuri… Kupikir kenapa kau jadi pusing-pusing sampai sebegitunya" Ujar Kakeru setelah berusaha meredakan dirinya dari acara tertawa puasnya. "Kalau kau merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dari penampilanmu,ya sudah ganti saja tataan rambutmu. Mungkin dicepol seperti Okaa-sama bagus juga" Kata Kakeru memberi saran.

"Tapi rambutku kan tidak sepanjang dan selebat Okaa-sama. Mana cocok dicepol seperti itu"

Setelah sarannya ditolak,Kakeru pun mulai memikirkan ide lain.

"Ah,aku tahu!" Ujar Kakeru tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanya saja pada Hanabi nee-sama? Mungkin ia bisa memberikan beberapa model rambut yang mungkin cocok denganmu."

"Kau benar juga,Kakeru-nii. Hanabi-nee kan wanita yang modis setelah Okaa-sama" Jawab Kikuri setelah menimbang-nimbang saran terakhir Kakeru. "Yosh kalau begitu aku tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan hal ini" Tambahnya lagi dengan mengepalkan tangannya tanda semangat. Kakeru yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Kalian berdua. Jika sudah selesai dengan urusannya,cepat ke ruang makan" Panggil Tenten dari luar. Kakeru dan Kikuri pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang makan,yang ternyata sudah menampilkan makanan yang sangat banyak diatas meja makan. Namun,yang mencuri perhatian mereka adalah seorang pria dengan rambut panjang warna kopi tergerai yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Okaerinasai,Otou-sama" Kata si kembar Hyuuga serentak. Neji pun berbalik menghadap mereka berdua seraya membawa teko penuh dengan teh hangat.

"Tadaima" Jawabnya singkat. Neji pun melihat kearah Kikuri,karena pakaian Kikuri saat ini sangatlah berbeda dari yang lainnya. "Kenapa kau memakai yukata,Kikuri?" Tanyanya.

"Ah aku habis mencoba yukata ini. Lusa kan ada perayaan Hanabi,jadi aku ingin mempersiapkan semuanya mulai dari hari ini" Jawab Kikuri hanya hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari ayahnya.

"Ayo semuanya. Kita makan dulu mumpung masih hangat" Ajak Tenten kepada tiga manusia yang berada di dalam rumah itu. Mereka pun mulai duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" Kata keluarga Hyuuga itu bersamaan.

Tak ada suara lain selain suara dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkok nasi dan suara tegukan air minum,karena mereka telah diajarkan untuk **"tidak boleh berbicara selama makan karena hal itu tidak sopan"** selama turun-temurun hingga akhirnya menjadi suatu kebiasaan.

" _Shokuhin itadaki arigatōgozaimasu_ " Ujar mereka setelah selesai makan. Setelah Tenten mengambil piring bekas makan mereka,iapun kembali duduk disamping Neji yang masih menyesapi teh hangatnya.

"Tidak terasa bentar lagi perayaan Hanabi ya" Ujar Tenten tiba-tiba,membuat Neji menghentikan kegiatan minum tehnya. Kakeru dan Kikuri yang semulanya hendak meminum teh,juga menghentikan kegiatannya,dengan catatan Kikuri lebih tegang entah kenapa.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu lusa kita harus segera mencari yukata yang bagus. Aku akan merasa tidak enak jika mendatangi perayaan Hanabi dengan keluarga Inti dengan pakaian yang tidak bagus" Jawab Neji. "Lagipula yukata ku sepertinya ada yang merusaknya,karena aku melihat ada bagian yang bolong berbentuk segitiga lengkap dengan bagian gosong dipinggirnya" Tambahnya lagi.

"Yaampun Neji. Itu kan sudah lama sekali! Lagipula aku tidak sengaja!" Ujar Tenten tidak terima sambil menggembungkan pipinya,membuat Neji sukses tertawa.

Kakeru dan Kikuri sempat tertawa sejenak,sedangkan Neji masih asyik menjahili istrinya yang memang sangat sulit beradaptasi saat pertama kali tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Lagipula,kau juga jarang ada dirumah saat perayaan Hanabi. Tumben kau diperbolehkan libur saat Hanabi nanti. Pasti Naruto yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambil jatah liburanmu" Tambah Tenten yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang kepala keluarga Bunke Hyuuga tersebut.

"Lebih tepat aku dipaksa untuk libur dari segala misi. Dia bilang aku harus banyak meluangkan waktu dengan keluargaku" Jawab Neji,lalu menghadap kearah Kakeru dan Kikuri. "Dan menurutku,ide itu tidaklah buruk. Aku juga ingin sekali berlatih dengan kalian berdua" Tambahnya sembari tersenyum lembut kearah kedua anak kebanggannya. Tenten yang melihat hal ini langsung tersenyum dan menaruh tangan kirinya dipaha Neji.

"Ah kami juga rindu berlatih dengan Otou-sama. Aku akan menantikan hari itu tiba" Jawab Kakeru dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Kikuri pun menyetujui jawaban Kakeru dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Berarti besok kita semua akan berkumpul di Aula Utama Klan Hyuuga untuk melakukan upacara perayaan Hanabi bersama keluarga Inti" Kata Neji sembari mengambil gelas dengan teh panas yang gagal ia minum tadi.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu sesaat,hingga akhirnya Kakeru angkat bicara.

"Maaf Otou-sama,tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut upacara tersebut"

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat kaget orang seisi ruangan tersebut,termasuk Kikuri. Walaupun ia tahu kenapa kakak kembarnya ini menolak ajakan ayah mereka.

"Kenapa? Berani-beraninya kau menolak upacara perayaan Hanabi yang merupakan tradisi klan Hyuuga" Tanya Neji tegas.

"Maaf jika aku terdengar tidak sopan,Otou-sama" Jawab Kakeru sembari menundukkan kepala tanda maaf sekaligus sopan. "Tapi aku sudah diajak oleh seseorang" Tambahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran sekaligus menyelidik.

"Sumire-chan" Jawab Kakeru memandang ibunya.

"Kau tahu kan,jika klan kita ini selalu mengadakan upacara perayaan Hanabi. Apa yang akan ayah katakana jika Tetua Hyuuga melihat bahwa aku tidak membawa semua keluargaku ikut upacara tersebut?" Tanya Neji menatap tajam kearah Kakeru. Kakeru merasa dirinya sedikit tegang dan terintimidasi akan tatapan ayahnya,tapi kali ini,ia harus mampu melawan tatapan ayahnya.

"Memang aku tidak sopan menolak ikut kalian untuk menghadiri upacara tersebut" Jawab Kakeru,lalu mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap balik kearah ayahnya.

"Tapi bukan pria namanya jika kita mengecewakan hati seorang wanita. Bukankah begitu,Otou-sama?" Tambahnya penuh dengan keyakinan disetiap kata-katanya. Neji tetap menatap tajam kearah Kakeru,ruangan itu pun sejenak diselimuti oleh keheningan sehingga Kakeru takut jika ayahnya bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan,tanda bahwa ia sangat takut jika ternyata jawabannya sangat tidak diterima oleh ayahnya dan membuat ayahnya marah,walaupun ayahnya jarang sekali marah kepada orang lain.

Suara yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Kakeru hanyalah helaan nafas panjang yang datang dari sang ayah. "Baiklah jika itu maumu" Jawabnya,lalu Neji memandang anak perempuannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kikuri yang memang belum siap ditanya apapun oleh sang ayah,terlihat menegangkan tubuhnya kaget. _'Duuuuh apakah aku harus jujur pada Otou-sama,seperti yang Kakeru-nii lakukan? Tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan oleh Hiashi ojii-sama dan keluarga Inti'_ Batin Kikuri dalam hati,sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Kakeru yang melihat adiknya amat sangat tegang sekarang ini,hanya menepuk paha adiknya. Berusaha menenangkan sekaligus memberikan semangat pada adiknya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau juga harus pergi dengan orang lain?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya tersebut sukses membuat Kikuri mendongakkan kepalanya,melihat ke iris lavernder pucat ayahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"A-apa maksud Otou-sama?" Tanya Kikuri bingung sekaligus masih kaget. Neji menghela nafas panjang,sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kikuri.

"Otou-sama kalian menguping pembicaraan kalian" Jawab Tenten sambil berusaha menahan tawa atas jawabannya sendiri. Neji sekilas melirik Tenten dengan tatapan yang artinya **"Apa-apaan-kau-Tenten"**.

"Apa yang dikatakan Okaa-sama kalian itu bohong. Saat aku melewati kamar Kakeru,aku tanpa sengaja mendengar ceritamu yang katanya diajak merayakan Hanabi dengan seorang laki-laki" Ujar ayahnya tidak terima difitnah seperti itu oleh istrinya sendiri,yang sekarang tetap berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kau juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati seorang pria kan? Hati pria itu jauh lebih rapuh ketimbang wanita" Tambahnya lagi.

"Ja-jadi maksud Otou-sama,Otou-sama sudah tahu semuanya?!" Tanya Kikuri tidak percaya bahwa sebenarnya permasalahannya sudha didengar oleh ayahnya sendiri. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Astaga kalian ini benar-benar loading lama ya. Menurutmu kenapa aku langsung menanyakan soal perayaan Hanabi jika bukan untuk kalian hah?" Jawab Tenten yang akhirnya tertawa puas juga.

"O-Okaa-sama jahaaat! Seharusnya aku sudah bisa melihat hal ini!" Rengek Kikuri tidak terima dijahili oleh ibunya. Tenten dan Neji pun tertawa bersama anak mereka. Kakeru yang sebelumnya ikut tertawa,kemudian terdiam sambil memandang ayahnya bingung.

"Lalu,kenapa Otou-sama masih memaksaku untuk ikut upacara dengan keluaga Souke jika Otou-sama tahu aku boleh pergi bersama Sumire-chan?"

Neji lantas melihat kearah Kakeru. "Aku hanya mengetesmu saja. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah bisa memilih kemauan kalian sendiri" Jawab Neji sekenanya,dan berdiri dari meja makan hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. "Dan aku tidak percaya bahwa anak-anakku sekarang sudah menjadi gadis dan pemuda yang mampu memikul tanggung jawabnya sendiri" Tambahnya sembari meninggalkan ruang makan. Kakeru dan Kikuri masih bingung akan perkataan ayah mereka.

"Otou-sama kalian sepertinya masih belum terima kalian menjadi gadis dan pemuda dewasa,karena Otou-sama jarang bisa melihat perkembangan kalian. Begitu pulang ke rumah,kalian yang dulunya masih bergantung padanya,tiba-tiba sudah menjadi gadis dan pemuda dewasa" Jelas Tenten sambil senyum-senyum. "Tapi aku yakin dia sangat bangga pada kalian berdua" Tambahnya.

" _Hontou ni sumimasen_ Okaa-sama. Kami tidak berpikir sejauh itu" Jawab Kakeru dengan sedikit nada penyesalan didalamnya. Kikuripun ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya terdengar kekehan kecil dari arah seberang meja makan kedua muda-mudi Hyuuga itu,

"Sesekali kalian harus jahil sedikit tahu. Karena jika tidak,hidup kalian akan membosankan" Jawab Tenten sembari tersenyum,memberikan kelegaan pada Kakeru maupun Kikuri.

X

X

X

 _TOK… TOK… TOK_

"Hanabi-sama,Tenten-sama mencari anda" Panggil sang dayang didepan pintu kediaman Souke. Tidak lama kemudian,pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang—yang sekarang merupakan pemimpin resmi klan Hyuuga—memandang kearah Tenten dan Kikuri yang berada disampingnya membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat,dan langsung memeluk Hanabi. Hanabi pun tersenyum melihat kakak ipar dari sepupunya beserta keponakannya berkunjung.

"Tenten-san,tumben kalian berkunjung kemari. Ayo masuk dulu" Ajak Hanabi mempersilahkan Tenten masuk. Tenten beserta Kikuri memasuki kediaman Souke yang begitu megah. "Ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Hanabi yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Tenten dan Kikuri.

"Ah aku hanya menemani Kikuri kemari" Ujar Tenten sembari menepuk punggung Kikuri yang sedaritadi diam seribu bahasa. Hanabi yang tadi melihat Tenten,langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kikuri.

"Ah begini Hanabi-sama" Ujar Kikuri akhirnya sembari membetulkan posisi _ojigi_ nya, "Besok kan ada perayaan Hanabi,dan aku…" Perkataan Kikuri terputus,tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Hanabi masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kikuri yang dibiarkan menggantung.

"Aku… diajak oleh temanku untuk melihat kembang api bersama,dan aku agak minder dengan penampilanku. Apalagi aku jarang berdandan" Lanjut Kikuri sembari,yang entah kenapa, memejamkan matanya.

Berapa detik terlewati dengan keheningan,lalu terdengar suara kekehan dari arah seberangnya dan cekikikan tertahan dari arah sampingnya yang sudah pasti berasal dari ibunya.

"Haaah sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak bertanya akan hal ini" Kata Kikuri putus asa.

"Aaah maafkan aku Kikuri-chan. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Ditambah lagi dengan gelagatmu. Seperti orang yang kebingungan mencari baju karena diajak oleh orang yang kau taksir" Jawab Hanabi yang sepertinya agak menohok untuk Kikuri. Tenten yang melihat reaksi anaknya makin menjadi-jadi ketawanya.

"Aaah kalau memang hanya itu masalahmu,kenapa kau harus tegang seperti itu? Rileks saja Kikuri-chan" Hanabi langsung berdiri dari tempatnya,dan menarik tangan Kikuri menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya, "Ayo ikut denganku. Akan kutunjukkan yukata yang menurutku cocok untukmu"

Tenten yang masih ditempatnya hanya melempar senyum yang tulus melihat kedekatan Souke dan Bunke tidaklah sekaku dulu.

X

X

X

Akhirnya malam perayaan Hanabi sudah datang. Konoha mendadak dibanjiri oleh lautan manusia yang ingin merayakan pesta kembang api yang diadakan besar-besaran oleh para Kage dari setiap desa. Dan disinilah Kikuri,berbalutkan yukata berwarna biru malam dan bercorak kupu-kupu berwarna emas sehingga ketika terkena sinar,akan berkilau. Tataan rambutnya dijepit kebelakang sehingga menyerupai cepolan hasil karya ibunya (yang anehnya bisa dicepol). Kikuri hanya sendirian dikerumunan orang banyak,sedangkan Kakeru sudah pergi bersama Sumire. Kikuri mulai risih,lalu datanglah Kizuna Rei menghampiri Kikuri dan terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan Kikuri. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama,Kikuri pun mulai menikmati perayaan Hanabi yang sangat meriah ini.

X

X

X

(OMAKE)

Dari kejauhan,tampaklah pasangan suami-istri kepala Bunke sedang melihat anak-anak mereka sudah pergi menjauh dari jarak pandang mereka bersama 'teman kencan' mereka masing-masing. Sang pria yang sedang melipat tangannya didepan dadanya,menghembuskan nafas panjang,menarik perhatian sang istri yang berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu Neji? Kau seperti orang yang terlalu _overprotective_ begitu deh" Tanya sang istri.

"Wajar kalau aku sedikit _overprotective_ ,Tenten. Aku masih tidak percaya saja mereka sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari saat terakhir aku melihat mereka" Jawab Neji yang memandang Tenten.

"Astaga Neji. Memang sudah saatnya mereka bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri dan mempertanggungjawabkan pilihan mereka itu" Jawab Tenten sambil berkacakpinggang melihat sikap suaminya yang baru-baru ini muncul, "Lagipula,kau ingin mereka hidup lebih baik daripada dirimu yang dulu kan? Makanya mereka kusuruh untuk menikmati hidup mereka seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusia mereka" Tambahnya lagi.

Neji yang sebelumnya menatap Tenten dengan diam,akhirnya menutup mata dan mencerna kata-kata Tenten. Ia merasa ada benarnya perkataan istrinya itu. Ia tidak mau generasi penerusnya menjadi orang-orang yang terlalu kaku terhadap peraturan kolot klannya. Neji pun masih memiliki tekad untuk merubah peraturan-peraturan yang terlalu kaku tersebut,dan ia ingin itu semua dimulai dari anak-anaknya.

"Kau benar,Tenten. Tidak baik terus-terusan mengawasi mereka seperti anak kecil. Sudah saatnya mereka bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua konsekuensinya atas pilihan mereka sendiri" Ujar Neji sembari melihat istrinya dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya. Tenten yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Nah kalau begitu,ayo kita segera ke Aula Utama Klan Hyuuga. Upacaranya kan sudah mau mulai" Ajak Tenten hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut,namun tangannya ditarik oleh Neji. Tenten pun kaget atas tindakan Neji.

"Ne-Neji? Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten masih syok. Senyum jahil pun terpajang di wajah tampan Neji.

"Sesekali aku ingin bolos dari upacara tersebut. Aku lelah" Jawabnya. Neji dan Tenten pun akhirnya tertawa bersama,dan ikut bergabung dengan lautan manusia yang sedang bersenang-senang ditempat itu.

X

X

X

OWARI!

A/N : AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAA! Gomenasai watashi jarang bikin fic baru akhir-akhir ini. Soalnya watashi harus pergi ke Bali karena panggilan dari Okaa-sama yang sedang sakit hiks. Dan sekarang watashi baru saja pulang ke tempat watashi hohoho. Fic ini banyak banget karakter OC nya,jadi maafkan watashi jika hasilnya jelek. Dan bahkan watashi baru inget,kalo WATASHI LUPA BIKIN BIRTHDAYFIC BUAT ABANG NEJI! *tesungkur di antahberantah*. Mungkin fic watashi makin lama making a nyambung,jadi maafkan watashi ya. Maklum masih noobz banget *hak sepatu _higheels_ nancep dijidat*. Watashi kaget ternyata ini fic oneshot,tapi banyak amat isinya! Kalo ada typo,maafkan watashi yaaa…

This is it! Familyfic buatan waatshi yang kepepet lebaran dan baru diselesaikan sekarang hiks. Don't forget to review yaaaa~!

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
